Charla Mañanera
by BlackCat0310
Summary: Una charla pasajera durante el desayuno antes de un largo día.


**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, un pequeño one-shot (casi drabble) para comenzar a publicar historias de a poco, soy nuevo en esto así que cualquier error me gustaría que me lo remarcaran. Me gustaría pensar que seguiré escribiendo historias en el futuro, nada largo (o tal vez sí si se da la oportunidad), pero al menos mantenerme activo.**

 **Desclaimer: Pokespe ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia. (¿Se hace así)  
**

* * *

"Vamos Sapph, despierta." Sintió que alguien la llamaba, era una voz dulce y agradable. "El desayuno se está enfriando." Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras y se sentó en su cama. "Buenos días."

"¿Eh?" Miró a su lado encontrándose con Yellow, a quien le dio una mirada confusa. Tardó unos momentos en recordar donde estaba y el por qué, pero pronto recordó todo. "Oh, cierto, buenos días Yellow." Dio un bostezo y se levantó de la cama. "Bajaré en un minuto."

Ante esto Yellow solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Sapphire se vistió con lo que encontró en su valija y procedió a bajar las escaleras para buscar su desayuno. Se sorprendió de encontrar rebanadas de pastel junto a su café, generalmente solo comía un par de bayas a esa hora del día, le lanzó una mirada curiosa a la pequeña muchacha pero ésta solo sonrió.

"Me desperté temprano y tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararlo, además me sirve de práctica." Le explicó.

"Claro, después de todo a Red le encantan." La rubia se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, prefirió seguir bebiendo su café en silencio. "Veo que no lo niegas."

Dicho esto desayunó en silencio, lo cual le pareció increíblemente raro, pues ella solía ser un poco más… activa. Pero la atmósfera en la que se encontraba dentro de la casa de Yellow y con la pequeña alrededor hacia todo agradable y pacífico, le daba pena el solo pensar interrumpir esa paz.

"¿Por qué no siempre es así de pacífico por aquí?" Le preguntó casualmente.

"Blue."

"Ah, tiene sentido." Dicho esto volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Silencio que no perduró más de 5 minutos porque la muchacha de ojos azules interrumpió en la casa. Simplemente abrió la puerta y entró como si fuera su propia casa, buscó una taza y se sirvió café antes de sentarse en la mesa junto a sus dos amigas.

"Yellow, ¿esa puerta no tenía llave?" Preguntó la castaña, la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Querida, un cerradura nunca me detuvo." La mayor de las tres rio. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo llevas tu investigación?"

Sapph suspiró, se había olvidado completamente el por qué estaba allí. Su padre le había pedido que le haga un reporte acerca de los diferentes comportamientos de los pokemons en los bosques de Kanto, por lo que el Bosque Verde le pareció un lugar perfecto donde empezar. Una vez enviado el reporte le mandaría otro lugar donde investigar hasta completar los puntos bases de la región, luego su padre terminaría el trabajo.

"Ya hice la parte de campo, solo resta escribir y escribir; y no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo."

"¿Pero tú no sueles hacer estos trabajos?" Le cuestionó Blue. "Tu objetivo no es ser científica, no sé porque te dedicas a esto."

"Al principio era divertido, pero ahora…" Lo pensó un momento. "Ya ni sé por qué lo hago, además el niño princesa no está aquí para ayudarme."

"¿Ruby?"

"Él era el que escribía los reportes mientras yo le contaba todo lo que había encontrado." Explicó. "Nos reuníamos durante toda la tarde en su habitación y él me hacía preguntas, entonces poco a poco el informe iba tomando forma. De por medio bromeábamos o nos desviábamos del tema, a veces cuando se pasaba de listo lo golpeaba pero era divertido la mayor parte del tiempo."

Sonrió al recordar algunos momentos, era una de las pocas cosas que los dos podían hacer sin intentar matarse a mitad de camino o terminar en una pelea. Continuó hablando un rato de cosas que le sucedieron mientras hacían diferentes informes en el pasado: las conversaciones banales, chistes que solo ellos dos entendían, el aprender nuevas palabras, reír a solas, la meriendas de por medio, los descansos para jugar con sus pokemons, o la vez que intentó cocinar y casi incendian la casa.

"Sabías que las semillas de la baya Perasi son inflamables, si las picas en muchos pequeños trozos y la moles te queda una pequeña masa que funciona como la pólvora, pero en menor escala. Además si las comes te puede dar fiebre, pues levanta mucho la temperatura del cuerpo, por eso sirve para descongelar a los pokemons."

"Pareciera como si te divirtieras mucho haciendo esos informes con él." Dijo Yellow, teniendo una nueva imagen del chico del gorro. "Se llevan mejor de lo que aparentan."

"Como tú y Red." Comentó la muchacha oji-azul, la rubia no dijo nada, en ese punto sabía que si abría la boca para intentar negarlo solo lo haría peor.

"Creo que el gimnasio ya está abierto." Murmuró la pequeña mirando el reloj colgado en la pared. "De seguro los retadores ya han comenzado a aparecer, tal vez alguna muchacha se esté paseando por allí también, ¿Verdad Sapph?" La castaña asintió enérgicamente.

"Tienes razón, es momento de marcharme." Blue se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez. "Me voy a molestar al gruñón, vuelvo en un rato." Dicho esto se marchó.

Y nuevamente el silencio reinó, ambas solo se quedaron mirando la puerta un largo rato, ya no quedaba más café en sus tasas y el pastel había desaparecido casi por completo a excepción de una pequeña porción la cual pronto la chica más vivaz de las dos tomó.

"Veo que no somos las únicas que lo tienen difícil, pobre Green."

"Ya está acostumbrado." Sonrió la pequeña. "Además, no es como si en realidad le molestara, esos dos se llevan muy bien."

"Cómo tú y Red."

"Si, como yo y Red." Murmuró un poco melancólica. "Como Gold y Crystal, o tú y Ruby."

"Como Silver y Soul." Pensó la castaña. "Diamond y Platinum, o Black y White."

"Los DexHolders sí que somos un desastre con ese tema." Ambas rieron ante esa realidad. "Tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras antes del mediodía, así que me voy marchando." Dicho esto se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia su habitación para buscar todo lo necesario.

Sapph decidió hacer lo mismo, hoy debía comenzar a escribir si quería volver lo antes posible a casa. Tomó la notebook que su padre le había preparado, la guardo en su mochila y salió de la casa rumbo al bosque luego de exclamar un grito de despedida. Sintió el aire fresco de la mañana golpearla suavemente y el aroma de la naturaleza encendió sus sentidos, pronto se encontró a si misma corriendo enérgicamente hacia su destino. Quería hacer el reporte en el lugar donde ella se sentía más cómoda, por lo que buscó algún árbol lo suficientemente grande para poder recostarse en él. Cuando encontró el que creyó que era adecuado preparó todo y comenzó a pensar.

Le esperaba un muy largo rato.

"Veamos… ¿Cómo comenzar?" Se preguntó. "¿Cómo lo haría Ruby?

* * *

 **Desde ya gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Nv. Black Cat~.**


End file.
